If $\&x$ is defined as $\&x = x + 5$ and $\#x$ is defined as $\#x = x^2$, what is the value of $\#(\&4)$?
Answer: We have $ \#(\&4) = \#(4+5) = \#(9) = 9^2 = $\boxed{81}$.